Ichika's Letter to all Fanfiction Writer
by Fireminer
Summary: Ichika's words, My Heart. Please don't take this personally.


**Japan, December 15th 2XXX**

_Dear fellow Fanfiction Writers_

My name is Ichika Orimura, a 15 years-old Japanese Highschool student. You could know me as the (un)fortunate protagonist of the Light Novel/Manga/Anime Series **"Infinite Stratos"** by **Izuru Yumizuru** (Father as I uses to call him). It might seem weird that I could write a letter like this, and thus breaking the near-impenetrable 4th Wall. Yes, if not for the help of Fireminer, one of the most avid fan of the series, I wouldn't have this chance to communicate and express myself to you writers. I'm please to see that all of you have been working hard in order to improve the plotline of Infinite Stratos - Which we all agree that hasn't very fare under my father's pen. However, throughout the years and hundreds of stories, I've a few things to complain:

**- Stuism Phenomenon in Original Character Development:** While I understand that a lot of you want to see another man to side with me in IS academy, it's quite annoying to see so much people couldn't go past the barrier of: Dark Past+Angst Outlook on Life+Brutal+Exceed Training+Walking Encyclopedia. Yes, I know that you disappointed in my performance - I blame Father for that, but frankly, this isn't much better. Do you really think that this is the only way to illustrate your own characters, your children made by pen and ink? Human is diversity beautiful. We exist in all form and size, colors and height. If you guys think that writing Fanfiction is just for fulfilling your dream, then think again. It's an Art, and as the Divine Assignment of All Arts, we must bring our audiences to a new realm, one that make people dream even greater! And as I see it, a plain Badass character won't make it.

**- Fixing Me:** Seriously, it's just as bad as the above. Yes, even I dream of myself being less pathetic than now on, but some of you are just too extremist. I want myself to be Alive, to be an always-Evolved Entity, not another Doll, albeit one that could kill anyone. And the Harem. I appreciate them, and I don't want to be just another playboy. I want to understand them, to help them, to befriend them. The rest left for the wind... But a lot of you disappointed me. Everytime I check a story that centered around me, 50% that I will just be another battle hardened soldier with the power that rule all battlefield. Other than that, not even a grain of Character Development. Are you guys just a bunch of Copier that couldn't came up with a decent idea other than "I'M GOD POWERFUL! LOVE ME! WORSHIP ME!"?

**- Long, Blatant Plotline:** I know that Apollo and the Muses don't give everyone with Artistic talent. But that is why we must try and try, until we get straight to our reader's hearts and minds. You are too focused on the start, but not the way. See the above? That is why I can't be a Human, for you don't give me no chance to improve myself. None is perfect from the start. Think! Filling the holes of the plot, fleshing new interactions, exploring new possibilities! A Writer is not a Computer, which could only work with a pre-given plotline. We are Infinite!

**- Bad Grammar:** Yes, a lot of us here don't use English as our main language, but please, find yourself a proofreader or at least a Grammar Checking tool. I recommend Google Docs or Open Office, capable of both that and safely storing your documents. You just have no idea of how many great stories had to go suspended due to the loss of material.

These words, they came for my Hearts. Hope that I'm not being too negative to you. All I want, is stories that could transcend Father's original work. Making my world even bigger, wider, greater!

Thanks you for reading this long rambling of my, and have a good day. Wish the grace of Lord will showered upon you this Christmas.

* * *

**Signed**

**Ichika Orimura**

P/S: Chifuyu-nee will NEVER rape me. She is not a Bro-con... Well, not as bad as some of you portrayed her. She is a really, really responsible and lawful person. Plus, she once drank all the beer in one Oktoberfest, so a few cans won't matter much.

2nd P/S: This letter doesn't cover the active members of **Infinite Stratos Character Creation and Fanfiction Discussion** thread on **Animesuki**, which include **ZeroXSEED**, **abodo**, **Tempest35**, **blitz1/2**, **Akisa Akimune**, **Silver-Throne**,** DarkJak2050 **and **StratoSpear**. If you haven't read their stories, I highly recommend that you do.


End file.
